


Birthday Surprise

by xSavageNinja (xPurplePaladin)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, Spider-Man Kiss, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i cant even, matt and wade are best bros, matt murdock is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurplePaladin/pseuds/xSavageNinja
Summary: It's Wade's birthday and Peter has a special present for him.





	Birthday Surprise

“Happy birthday, Wade.”

Wade turned and came face-to-face with Matt Murdock, also known as Daredevil. Wade smiled before throwing his arm around the suited hero. He knew why Matt was wearing his suit and understood very well; Matt didn’t want the other heroes or SHEILD to know his civilian identity. If SHEILD were to find out, then they would add it to Daredevil’s SHEILD file. “Thanks, DD! I’m glad you could make it.”

Matt shrugged Wade’s arm off. “You may be obnoxious, but you’re still my friend. I wouldn’t miss your birthday party.”

Yes, it was Wade’s birthday. The only one he had told was his boyfriend, but his boyfriend had decided to tell the Avengers which caused Tony to organize and throw a surprise party. Wade didn’t mind; he knew Peter just wanted to make him happy, so he went with it. The party was exclusively for heroes. Some wore their suits – like Matt and Peter - while others – like Tony and Steve – did not. Wade was allowed to wear some of his suit, but Peter had forced him into a tux as well. He wore enough that his skin was not showing.

Wade smiled before teasing the fellow red-suited hero. “Aw. I knew you cared.”

Wade swore that Matt rolled his eyes under the mask. “Whatever, idiot.”

Wade was about to respond, but before he could, Tony got up on the small stage in the living room and tried to get everyone’s attention. “Hello? Testing, testing… Is this thing working?” Everyone turned to him, some with annoyed expressions while others had amused expressions. “Ah, I guess so.” He cleared his throat. “Welcome everyone. Today’s party is dedicated to a new hero. He used to be an anti-hero before he changed. Deadpool, come on up here, birthday boy!”

Wade gulped before he went and joined Tony on stage. “Today is the birthday of Deadpool! He turns thirty! Welcome to the middle-aged party, Deadpool.” There were laughs in the audiences. “Anyways, I think it’s time for the birthday boy to open his presents, don’t you all think so?” He asked. Everyone cheered. “Then let’s get started!”

And so began the opening of presents.

Nick Fury decided to make him an official Avenger for his present.

Tony gave him his own watch with Jarvis installed should he need any information from the Stark or SHEILD databases for his missions.

Steve and Bucky gave him a new gun. He was really happy about that.

Natasha and Clint gave him a new set of knives. More happy Wade.

Banner gave him a device that would temporarily give him a normal human appearance.

Thor gave him a special necklace that protected him from certain types of magic.

Matt gave him papers that had his name cleared of any old killings he had done as his civilian identity, meaning he could go out and be his civilian self again without the cops watching his every move.

The X-Men gave him a key to their mansion so he could visit whenever… as long as he behaved that is.

And the gifts kept on getting better. But there was one person he didn’t see in the pile. The person who meant the world to him.

His lover, Peter Parker.

He looked to Tony, who was smiling. Tony then started speaking again. “Now as you may all know, Deadpool and Spider-Man are engaged. Deadpool has expressed a fantasy of his to Spider-Man multiple times, and now it will be fulfilled.” Deadpool blinked before he saw Peter lower himself on a web in front of him. Peter hung upside down and he could see a smile through the mask. “Spider-Man has decided to do the Spider-Man Kiss with Deadpool!”

Wade blinked as a chorus of ‘kiss him’ began. He gulped before he slowly slid Peters mask to his nose. Peter was smiling and blushing, which caused Wade to blush as well. He hesitantly lifted his mask a bit before grabbing Peter’s face…

And he kissed Peter. And with that, his fantasy came true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if this has been done before but I needed to write SpideyPool, especially SpideyPool fluff when I've been binge-reading SpideyPool angst the past few days. X'3


End file.
